Will faith ever bring us together?
by GirlLT with a big dream
Summary: Halloween night, Yukina, Koto and Juri find out about a tragic story of two boys. will the girls help the brothers meet one more time?


**It was a late Halloween evening in the 30****th**** of October, when ghost and other ghouls haunt the living ones. But, no one did bother to care about this and just enjoy scaring each other to death. Four teenagers were walking to a Halloween party held by a girl named Botan. The teenagers revealed themselves to be demons. **

**-I can't believe the last family who held the Halloween party had been brutally killed. Koto said slightly shivering from the memory.**

**-I still don't understand why didn't the police find any clue or finger print. Yukina said**

**-Hn, only humans would be foolish enough to leave clues. This has to be a work of a demon. Hiei said not caring about the crime**

**-Or maybe ghouls, I don't think demons would be to cruel or even bother to kill all the poor humans. Yukina fixed her brother**

**-Yukina and Hiei could be right, demons may be cruel but no that cruel enough to kill all those humans. Juri agreed**

**Koto didn't say anything, that memory seeing all of those bodies was bad enough for her. Then she stopped.**

**-Koto? Juri asked**

**Two shadows stepped out of the fog. Two male figures. One was a fox demon and looked around age of 18 and the other looked human who was around 15 years old. Koto never seen them before, they were dressed different then any other. The younger boy had a strange aura as if he was half human and half demon. Both boys walked away without saying a word and vanished with no trace.**

**-They look quite odd to me, they were so pale and silent. Weird isn't it? Yukina asked**

**-Yes, your right Yukina. Other wise we would have heard them walking. Koto agreed**

**They thought it wasn't the time to think of it as they continue walking to the party. They noticed that the house that Botan lived in was silent, was the party over? They decided to take a look, as they did the same terror memory came to them. All were killed, only Botan standing there. She wasn't herself.**

**-Botan? Are you alright? Koto asked**

**-Step away from her Koto, she is possessed. Hiei said taking her arm**

**Indeed she looked possessed. Her eyes were not big and violet, they were narrow and hazel.**

**-Botan! Can you hear me? Juri asked her**

**-Step..away from me! She shouted wounding Juri's arm**

**-Juri! Yukina shouted running to her.**

**-Help me…..I need help.. Botan said sobbing**

**-Why you need help? Who hurt you? Yukina asked**

**-He did! He possessed me Yukina! He is killing me inside! She cried as she collapsed on the ground**

**-Poor Botan, she didn't deserve this! Juri cried **

**-But, who was He. Who was killing Botan inside? Yukina asked herself**

**Hiei looked at the dead body, his eyes filled with that dream he had where a silver fox was standing near him begging for forgive.**

**-I saw this. A silver fox was begging me to not kill him, for me to forgive him.. Hiei said stepping closer to Juri and other girls**

***Flashback to Hiei's dream***

**I was standing there, all those mortals were killed. There was a silver fox standing there near Botan's body. He looked at me. I froze, taking out my sword. He crawled over to me, his eyes were plain dull and filled with blood tears. He touched my shoulders and he began to speak**

**-Forgive me! Please don't kill me! He cried**

**I stood there in shock **

**-Why aren't you forgiving me? He cried until he touched his heart and then collapsed dead with blood tears on his cheeks**

***End of the dream***

**-Oh Hiei… why didn't you tell us? Yukina asked**

**-What was I suppose to do?! He trusted me to forgive him! I was scared! Hiei shouted as he ran of**

**-I never seen Hiei act like this.. Juri said with concern**

**-Your right, That dream did after all scare him. Koto agreed **

**Yukina was looking at Botan's body until she noticed a light. It was the same 15 year old boy she saw earlier. He was standing there looking into her eyes. His eyes were dull and lifeless.**

**-Who are you? Yukina asked**

**-Save me… save my brother…don't kill us.. He said with a fading voice as if he was in a storm and then he vanished when the clock ticked midnight.**

**-Yukina. Do you hear me? Koto asked**

**-Oh, yes Koto. Yukina lied**

**-I think we should go home. It is getting late and I think we had enough for today. Juri suggested**

**They began to walk home, until they walked 5 miles and noticed an old, wooden fence near the road.**

**-Should we take a look? Koto asked**

**Juri and Yukina agreed and lifted up the root fence.**

**That fence hid an old mansion. The mansion was very old, the part of the rough was gone and the other side was crumbling. It's walls were rooting. There was also a garden there. The grass grown so they couldn't see much. It had allot of statues and also a little pond witch was under the bridge.**

**-This mansion looks like 125 years old. Could be that it was left behind when someone died. Yukina noticed**

**-You are right little girl. This mansion was left alone for 125 years after the last heirs died in tragic deaths. **

**Juri, Koto and Yukina turned around to see a woman in age. She was a small woman, wearing old clothing. ****She had shoulder-length wavy pinkish gray hair and brown** **eyes.**

**-Tell us more about this mansion Mrs. Yukina tolld her**

**-I do suggest you should sit near the fance. If you would be inside the territory you would exprience some things that you could never dream of. The older woman warned the girls.**

**-This mansion was build in 1902. No one had lived in the mansion because the people who had build it died. Then the Minamino family moved in. They were a happy couple and they had two sons. One was a fox demon and other was human. But, a tragedy came as Mr. Minamino's life was taken away. Then in Midle of July Shiori remaried. The man seemed a great one, but they say he was the one who killed the older son Yoko. The younger boy whos name I have forgoten ran to get help, but sadly was hit by a car and died in instant. The older woman told as her voice had become broken with tears.**

**-And what happened to the man that could have killed Yoko? Juri asked**

**-He was found burned to ashes. No one knows who done it. The older woman replied**

**-Thank you for telling us this Mrs. But how do you know so much things? She asked**

**No answer came from the woman. She was already gone.**

**-Koto, Yukina. I think we should investigate this. Juri said getting up**

**-Your right, I think we should. Koto agreed.**

**The mansion did look scary and not very safe, but the mystery has to be solved once and for all. Koto was the first one to open the door as it cracked open. Koto, Juri and Yukina walked into the mansion as the door shut itself. The mansion was filled with dust, water and blood. It could have looked very beautiful at the time it was built. **

**-/I wonder what did happen in this mansion/ Koto thought to herself**

**-KURAMA! RUN! GET HELP! A voice shouted as it faded**

**-Someone needed help..and Kurama, who do you think he was? Juri asked**

**Yukina shivered a little as she noticed a music box. She open it and a little voice began to sing, the music was beautiful yet the words, it's like there was a warning to them…**

**They are going to get you..They are going to get you**

**Do you not dare to look**

**Are you going to see …**

**Than the door slammed open and a sad moan came from the person who open the door. Yukina turned around as she froze from the terror. There was a ghoul standing there. His hair was somewhat black, it was torn and wet, his eyes were black like the darkest night you would see, his skin was white with bruises and blood. His black suit torn.**

**-Who…who are you? Yukina asked**

**The ghoul walked up to Yukina. He just stood there, with no sound. He slowly gave his hand to Yukina. When she touched it, she felt so cold.**

**-His hand..it's so bony and cold. He could have been broth out of his grave. Yukina thought to herself as she didn't feel his hand again. The ghoul vanished.**

**-Yukina there you are! Koto said with relief**

**-Koto..you won't believe what I saw. A ghoul was standing there.. Yukina said as she began to cry.**

**-We have to find Juri, she can be anywhere in this house. Koto said trying not to cry.**

**Where was Juri? She was walking around when she noticed two portraits. Then she remembered the two boys she saw before coming here.. so they were the last heirs of this mansion.**

**Yoko Kurama Minamino 1856-1874. **

**Kurama Shuichi Minamino 1859-1874**

**Than she understood what was happening. Both of them must be ghouls who seek help..who want revenge for there early deaths. They couldn't find peace for 141 years.. she felt sorry for them.**

**-Who are you? Why have you come here? A deep voice asked**

**-I came to this house to solve the mystery behind it. I realized that the last heirs died in year 1874 and they don't have any peace at all! 141 years spend with guilt in there hearts, pain they went trough! Juri replied crying**

**-Juri.. I have been immortal ghost for many years, yet my younger brother pay the prize of it.. he died in front of my eyes. I had managed to be alive for a short time, until I have died. My younger brother had died in instant while I was being healed by doctors. Until when I turned 120 years old I had become a ghost. The deep voice said. His voice sad with guilt.**

**-Are you Yoko Minamino? Juri asked**

**-Correct. Juri, I have one wish that has not come true. Please do help me. Yoko told her**

**-Yoko, do you still believe in humans after what they did to you? Juri asked**

**-No..but my younger brother was half human and my mother was human, the only humans I ever cared for. I am doing this for them. Yoko replied**

**-I understand. Yoko tell me things that you remember. It might help us. Juri suggested.**

**-I do not remember much..I do remember how I spent the last hours before my death.**

***Yoko's flashback. 1874 June 20.***

**-I was lying in bed, many wounds have been covered up, some were healed. My breathing was heavy, I felt tears roll down my cheeks. It was 3 months that I spend in bed, 3 months passed since my younger brother died.**

**-Lord Yoko, I am afraid that we can not help you. One of the doctors said to me**

**-That is alright..I do feel like I am dying right now, Please do burry me near my brother's grave. That was all that I said, I felt my heart stopping as I closed my eyes…**

***Yoko's flashback ends***

**-Juri, I am 159 years old as I can not help. But, if you will find my brother's remains, take this pendant and place it on his body, that shall help his soul to be free and we will be together once more. Yoko told her as he fell on the floor, turned to dust and vanished.**

**-I promise you Yoko, I will do it. Juri said as she will do the last wish.**

**She took the pendant and went back down stairs were she saw Koto and Yukina.**

**-Girls, we have to find the remains of Kurama and place this pendant on his body. That will help his soul to be free. Juri said serious.**

**Koto and Yukina agreed with her. The girls went out of the mansion to look for the remains of Kurama. It won't be easy because his remains could be anywhere. While walking Koto noticed that the pendant was glowing. It must be showing the direction. Koto, Yukina and Juri followed the light as it stopped near a little grave.**

**-Oh my, looks like Kurama's remains were dig out and left…poor guy. Koto said in tears.**

**-Yukina, Koto step a little farther. I don't know what will happen… Juri said as she carefully places the pendant on Kurama's body.**

**Everything began to glow. Koto and Yukina closed there eyes. Juri knew she can't give up and she won't! Juri felt like her body became numb. She fell on the ground..to only hear a voice in her mind.**

**-Juri, thank you for letting my soul to be free. I am forever thankful to you. Kurama said as with a smile he faded.**

**-Juri! Juri! Can you hear us? Koto asked**

**-Yes, everything will be alright now. Juri smiled as she looked at the sky seeing two bright stars.**

**-Are those stars Yoko and Kurama? Yukina asked**

**-Yes, they are now together…forever.**

**3 years passed since Juri, Koto and Yukina helped the spirits. It seemed like an eternity to the girls. Yukina and Hiei left the city ever since Koto and Juri had married. Hiei and Yukina decided to live together like brother and sister. One day while walking in the park, they noticed two boys. One boy was 15 years old with black hair with red highlights and blue eyes and the other boy was 18 with short black hair with silver highlights and brown eyes.**

**-Hiei…they look like Yoko and Kurama. She whispered to him**

**-Yes, you are right. Hiei agreed.**

**-Excuse me, my name is Kyo and this is my brother Yoriko. We are new in this city and we are lost. Could you help us? Kyo asked**

**-Yes, off course. Yukina smiled.**

**Hiei and Yukina smiled to each other. It seems like the two brothers who couldn't see each other for 141 years are finally together once again, they can move on and seek the bright future..**

**The end**


End file.
